Labrador/Relationships
Labrador is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Krat as Ilyusha, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. Relationships Peers Castor Labrador is shown interacting with Castor the most out of the Bishops and two are often found together. He and Castor sometimes undermine Frau's intelligence for the fun of it. While infiltrating Princess Ouka's birthday party, Labrador posed as Castor's wife. Frau Labrador and Frau are shown interacting little but they seem to get along relatively well, Frau comforting Labrador when he was worried on one occasion. Labrador often makes fun of Frau when he does something dangerous or stupid. After foreseeing Teito's future, Labrador advised Frau to "never let go of Teito's hand" with an uncharacteristically serious expression. During the Hawkzile Race, Labrador assisted Frau and Teito. Lance Of all the Bishops, Labrador interacts with Lance the most and is the most friendly towards him, with Hakuren Oak remarking that they look like good friends. When Lance returned from his travels, Labrador greeted him warmly and expressed relief to see him- as due to his abnormally long absence he was believed dead. Labrador was pleased with the gift Lance brought him. Labrador seemed to be the Bishop most tolerant of Lance's character, as he smiled upon hearing Lance's stories, and laughed at his "Baculus divining" instead of chastising him like Bishops Frau and Castor. Mikhail Due to Mikhail's bias in favour of those who possess beauty, Mikhail seems to favour Labrador/Profe over the other Ghosts, as reincarnations of Profe tend to be very beautiful. Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Labrador has known Mikhail for a very long time. In a drama CD track, Labrador seems rather wary around Mikhail, and makes some tea for the angel. Raphael Little is known about Labrador's relationship with Raphael. Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Labrador has known Raphael for a very long time. Apart from that, nothing else is known about their relationship. Others Ouida Labrador gets along well with his apprentice, and Castor and Lance remark that their (Labrador and Ouida's) relationship is similar to a mother-son relationship. Ouida is respectful and caring towards Labrador, telling him not to sleep outdoors, making tea for him, and obediently following his instructions (e.g. preparing some light food for Kyle, Lance's apprentice, on Labrador's orders, when Kyle was unwell). In return, Labrador seems to care for Ouida as well, and acknowledges his apprentice's abilities, saying that Ouida learns fast and has been a great help. Teito Klein Labrador and Teito do not interact much but get along well, and Teito is respectful towards Labrador, addressing and referring to him as 'Labrador-san'. Labrador once gave Teito a Flower of Protection, and has said that Teito's soul is beautiful. Later in the series, along with Frau and Castor, Labrador sneaks into Hohburg Fortress in an attempt to rescue Teito. When Teito uncovered the sin of the Krat House of God, Labrador as Profe personally thanked him. References Category:Character subpages